


Just you wait and see

by twoofdiamonds



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3529934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoofdiamonds/pseuds/twoofdiamonds





	Just you wait and see

I know you think there’s nothing  
On the other side  
No peace to feel or sight to miss  
Or company or time to bide

This is a misconception  
(and not the only one)  
For this is what will happen   
When the sabre waving’s done:

I’ll swoop down to the battle field  
On my great leathery wings  
Scoop you up and fly away  
Far away with me

I’ll claim my fallen warrior  
Just you wait and see


End file.
